John Fiedler
John Fiedler was the shrill-voiced, bald-pated character actor who played Mr. Hengist in the second season original series episode "Wolf in the Fold". Hailing from Platteville, Wisconsin, Fiedler began his television career as a regular on the 1950s children's science fiction series Tom Corbett, Space Cadet. However, he is best remembered for his later regular role as Mr. Emil Peterson on TV's ''The Bob Newhart Show'' and especially for giving voice to the beloved character of Piglet in Disney's animated ''Winnie the Pooh'' films and television programs. He is also known for his supporting role in the 1968 film The Odd Couple. He also appeared in such classic feature films as 12 Angry Men (1957, which marked his film debut), A Raisin in the Sun (1961, reprising his role from the original Broadway production), and the 1969 western True Grit. The latter film also featured four other one-time TOS guest stars: Kim Darby ("Miri"), Alfred Ryder ("The Man Trap"), Jeff Corey ("The Cloud Minders"), and Ron Soble ("Spectre of the Gun"). The busy Fiedler also co-starred with fellow TOS actor William Windom on television on at least three occasions: a 1964 episode of The Farmer's Daughter called "The Swinger"; a 1972 Banacek episode entitled "Project Phoenix" which also featured Seamon Glass and Percy Rodriguez; and the 1982 Hart to Hart episode "With This Hart, I Thee Wed". Later that year, Fiedler appeared in another Hart to Hart episode, "Harts at High Noon", with Graham Jarvis. Fiedler was a regular on the short-lived cult TV series Kolchak: The Night Stalker, which lasted from 1974 through 1975. Paul Baxley was a regular guest actor on this series. Another short-lived series on which Fiedler starred was 1984's Buffalo Bill, co-starring Star Trek: Enterprise guest actress Joanna Cassidy. Fiedler also co-starred with Cassidy in a 1993 episode of L.A. Law called "Eli's Gumming". Besides series regulars Corbin Bernsen and Larry Drake, the episode also featured Richard Libertini and Matt McCoy. Despite having appeared opposite such legendary performers as John Wayne, Rock Hudson, Burt Reynolds, and Doris Day, Fiedler said in a 1985 appearance on the Today show, "One of my favorite parts was an episode of Star Trek where I played Jack the Ripper." Fiedler passed away in Englewood, New Jersey in the summer of 2005 following a seven-month battle with cancer. He was 80 years old. He leaves behind an extraordinary career spanning 55 years and nearly 200 film and television credits. Other Trek connections Addtional projects in which Fiedler appeared with other Star Trek performers include: Television * Studio One episode "Death and Taxes" (1957) with Theodore Bikel * Brenner episode "False Witness" (1959) with Frank Overton * The Twilight Zone episode "The Night of the Meek" (1960) with Meg Wyllie * The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis (TV series, 3 episodes from 1961-62) with William Schallert and Michael J. Pollard * Dr. Kildare episode "A Shining Image" (1961) and Bonanza episode "Rich Man, Poor Man" (1963) with Clegg Hoyt * Thriller episode "A Wig for Miss Devore" (1962) and The Twilight Zone episode "Cavender Is Coming" (1962) with William O'Connell * 87th Precinct episode "A Bullet for Katie" (1962) with Robert Lansing * The New Breed episode "Hail, Hail, the Gang's All Here" (1962) with Byron Morrow and Yvonne Craig * My Favorite Martian episode "Man or Amoeba" (1963) with Ray Walston * Bob Hope Presents the Chrysler Theatre episode "One Day in the Life of Ivan Denisovich" (1963) with John Abbott * Dr. Kildare episode "Never Too Old for the Circus" (1964) with Barry Atwater * The Travels of Jamie McPheeters episode "The Day of the Reckoning" (1964) with Meg Wyllie and Susan Oliver * Destry episode "Deputy for a Day" (1964) with John Abbott and Ken Lynch * Captain Nice episode "Who's Afraid of Amanda Woolf?" (1967) with Madlyn Rhue and Bill Zuckert * Bewitched episode "Marriage Witch's Style" (1969) with Peter Brocco * The Doris Day Show episode "A Fine Romance" (1971) with Robert Lansing * Cannon episode "Flight Plan" (1971) with Barbara Luna * Disneyland episodes "Rascals: Part I" and "Part II" (1973) with Bill Mumy * McMillian and Wife (TV series, 2 episodes in 1973) with John Schuck * Police Story episode "The Ripper" (1974) with Barry Atwater and Leslie Parrish * The Streets of San Francisco episode "Mask of Death" (1974) with Phillip Pine * The Odd Couple episode "The Dog Story" (1974) with Bill Quinn * Two episodes of Alice (1976, 1977) with Vic Tayback * Switch episode "Dancer" (1977) with Kim Cattrall * Quincy episode "Matters of Life and Death" (1978) with Garry Walberg and Robert Ito and "For the Benefit of My Patients" (1979) with Walberg, Ito, and Tony Plana * The Rockford Files episode "The Competitive Edge" (1978) with George Murdock, Logan Ramsey, and William Boyett * Fantasy Island episode "Trouble, My Lovely/The Common Man" (1978) with Ricardo Montalban and Julie Cobb and "Carnival/The Vaudevillians" (1978) with Montalban and Ellen Geer * Tales from the Darkside episode "The Old Loft Show" (1986) with Paul Dooley Film * Stage Struck (1958) with Roger C. Carmel and Christopher Plummer * That Touch of Mink (1962) with Willard Sage * A Fine Madness (1966) with Clive Revill and Jon Lormer * The Ballad of Josie (1967) with Paul Fix and Guy Raymond * The Great Bank Robbery (1969) with Elisha Cook, Jr. and Bill Zuckert * Honky (1971) with William Marshall * The Shaggy D.A. (1976) with Vic Tayback * Mignight Madness (1980) with Charlie Brill, Georgia Schmidt, and Tom Wright * The Cannoball Run (1981) with Adrienne Barbeau * Sharky's Machine (1981) with Brian Keith, Bernie Casey, and Richard Libertini * Seize the Day (1986) with Steve Vinovich Trivia Fiedler was once a roommate of James Doohan (Scotty on TOS). Doohan passed away less than a month after Fiedler. Fiedler died one day after actor/ventriloquist Paul Winchell. Fiedler and Winchell had worked together for decades on Disney's Winnie the Pooh productions, with Fiedler voicing the character of Piglet and Winchell voicing Tigger. External Links * * Fiedler, John Fiedler, John de:John Fiedler es:John Fiedler